Dazzeloids
}} ''Dazzeloids (ダズロイド)'' is a CD-ROM-based edutainment title created by Rodney Alan Greenblat for the Pippin Atmark console.PIPPIN@MARK software release list (Japanese), Retrogeme. Accessed 2017-05-03. It was awarded "The Best CD-ROM for Children" at COMDEX 1995.[https://www.rodneyfun.com/proj.comp.dazz.htm Dazzeloids] (Japanese), RodneyFun. Accessed 2017-05-16. Gameplay After a musical introduction, the main menu of the Dazzeloids game offers three story options: A Child is Bored, Banker, Spare That Petshop!, and Dazzeloid Dreams. There are also options at the bottom for How Does It Work?, which provides a tutorial of the game, and Meet the Dazzeloids, which provides background information about the characters.[https://archive.org/details/dazzeloids Dazzeloids] by denzquix, The Internet Archive. 2015-03-11. Releases The game was originally released by Voyager Company in 1994 as ''Dazzeloids: CD-ROM Superheroes on a Binge Against Boredom "Voyager CityROM", a hybrid disc for Windows 3.1 and Macintosh. The application was authored with ''Macromedia Director v4.[https://webapp1.dlib.indiana.edu/virtual_disk_library/index.cgi/4259355 Dazzeloids / Rodney A. Greenblat.], Virtual CD-ROM / Floppy Disk Library, Indiana University. Accessed 2017-05-16.[https://archive.org/details/dazzeloids Dazzeloids] by denzquix, The Internet Archive. 2015-03-11. The Pippin version was released in Japan on June 7, 1996.[http://web.archive.org/web/19990916105509/http://www.thirdstage.net:80/bdec/cata.cgi?018 ダズロイド] (Japanese), Third Stage. Archived 1999-09-16. Greenblat went on to achieve wider recognition for his next project, PaRappa the Rapper for Playstation consoles, in which he began a longtime collaboration with producer Masaya Matsuura, the designer of Tunin'Glue, another Pippin title.Chris Kohler, [https://books.google.com/books?id=VuA7DQAAQBAJ&pg=PA144&dq=tunin%27glue+pippin&ots=YR6mhf7NBA Power-Up: How Japanese Video Games Gave the World an Extra Life], p.144. 2016.Austin Clark, Retro Weekend: PaRappa the Rapper and Nanaon-Sha’s PlayStation Legacy, Invisible Gamer. 2015-04-18. Credits Voices *Rodney A. Greenblat — Narrator · Yendor Talbneerg · Stinkabod Lamé · Plump Prune · Pricky the Purple Porcupine · Pin Bleeper · Capt'n Cob · Biscuit Boys *Jenny Horn — Leaky Dog · Fruity Prune · Book Reader · Scruffy Bear · Scrolly *Park Borchert — Officer Dog · The Mediogre · Mr. Gullet · Weather Guy|The Weather Guy · Dr. Wiseman *David Garland — Titan Rose *Jim Kendall — Jeremy · Shortnin' Head *Deena Lebow — The School Teacher · Mrs. Gerbilman *Laura Hughes — Anne Dilly Whim · News Lady *Josh and Lauren Simons — The Townsfolk *Cleo and Kimberly Greenblat — Jeremy's friends Production *Rodney A. Greenblat — animation, graphics, lingo programming, project management, design, music composition and sequencing, vocals, sound effects, sound editing, storyboards, 3D rendering, models, and animation *Jenny Horn — animation, graphics, design, project management, quality control *Trish Booten — animation, graphics, design *Jim Kendall — studio management, secretarial, assistant Voyager *Jane Wheeler — kindhearted taskmaster *Reid Sherline — copy editing *Todd Fahrner — testing and documentation *Colin Holgate — technical advice *Troy Jones — technical advice *Conor O'Nolan of PixelMagic — Windows conversion Special thanks *David Weisman — provided Moog synthesizer *Stanton Greenblat — provided Gibson Les Paul guitar *Todd Miller — great prices and support on computer equipment *John Carlin — legal advice *Joe — bridge computer rentals Moral support and inspiration *Deena Lebow *Kimberly Greenblat *Cleo Greenblat *Arleigh Greenblat Gallery WinMac Dazzeloids box.jpg|Front of Win/Mac "CityROM" WinMac Dazzeloids box back.jpg|Back of Win/Mac "CityROM" References External links *[http://www.ewrightouch.com/Educational/Voyager/Dazzeloids/catalogpage.html Dazzeloids] (archived from Voyager's official page) *[https://classicreload.com/win3x-dazzeloids.html Dazzeloids] at Classic Reload *[http://www.rfgeneration.com//cgi-bin/getinfo.pl?ID=J-065-S-00240-A Dazzeloids] at RF Generation *[https://collectionchamber.blogspot.com/p/dazzeloids.html Dazzeloids] at The Collection Chamber *[https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dazzeloids Dazzeloids] at Tumblr *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/Dazzeloids Dazzeloids] at TV Tropes *[https://www.worldcat.org/title/dazzeloids/oclc/33337372 Dazzeloids] at WorldCat *''Dazzeloids'' Wiki at Fandom *[https://web.archive.org/web/19990508121303/http://www.citytv.com/cityrom/titles.html Dazzleoids](sic) at CityTV (archived 1999-05-08) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20050409112029/http://www.pippinworld.co.uk:80/games/dazz.htm Dazzleoids](sic) at Pippin World UK (archived 2005-04-09) *''Dazzleoids''(sic) at Wikipedia *Avenging Boredom by Ken Coupland, Wired (1995-03) *[http://blog.eggware.xyz/retros/2015/06/retrospectacles-dazzeloids/ RETRO: Dazzeloids] at Eggware Blog (2015-06-24) *[http://www.ewrightouch.com/Educational/Voyager/Dazzeloids/reviews.html Review: Dazzeloids, the CD-ROM Superheroes] by Stephen Manes, The New York Times (1994-12-20) *Says You, The Washington Post (1995-03-29) *From Wood to Bits: Rodney Greenblat's Super-Mission Against the Mediogre by Scott Rosenberg at Salon (1995-11-13) *Old CD-ROMs never die, they just become unreadable by Scott Rosenberg at Wordyard (2002-08-19) Category:Authored with Macromedia Director Category:Hybrid discs Category:Macintosh titles Category:Pippin_Atmark titles Category:Windows titles